Dyskusja:Helsing
Trochę dziwny.Ocena coś od -6 do +7 Panrahk17 15:48, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) A możesz uzasadnić ocenę?--Guurahk 15:57, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) Niktórych części nie kojaże czy to ochraniacz,broń czy część ciała Panrahk17 16:02, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) Domyślam się, że to może wina tych pazurów na łokciach :D Ten M.o.C. to mój obecnie najstarszy, więc.... powstanie wersja 2.0! Weeeeeeeee. A poza tym, to zdjęcie fatalne, więc i tak muszę go zbudować drugi raz :D--Guurahk 10:43, lut 4, 2011 (UTC) Można by go skomentować. Przyznam że lepiej go pamiętałem niż to jest w rzeczywistości, może remont coś zmieni. Wywalić pazury z ręki! Na pewno powinieneś zmienić kolor rąk, np na szary czy jakiś niebieski. szyje można by chyba dać też dziurkę niżej. ja lubię tych opancerzonych, a on taki nie jest... Czy ten miotacz jest zaczepiony... bez żadnej dodatkowej częsci, na gołe ramie? Najlepszy jest z całą pewnością ten świetny topór, ale czy on nie ma żadnej rzeciwwagi w ręce!? Jak tak się popatrzeć to tylko on jest godny większej pochwały, jednak cały MOC wywołuje we mnie pozytywne uczucia, co nie zawsze się udaje. Story... podróże międzyplanetarne, wprowadzanie duchów, no.. chyba się każdy domyśla co o tym myślę. Z oceną się wstrzymam do remontu Vezok999 18:24, cze 12, 2011 (UTC) Geralt? :) Czyli wiem po co ta kula- duużo lepsze odczucia. Ale tak generalnie to on jest dobry, czy zły? Bo nekromancja się z negatywnymi kojarzy Vezok999 16:49, cze 14, 2011 (UTC) No nie wiem... A Geralt, albo LK? Dobrzy czy źli? (pytanie retoryczne)--Guurahk 16:56, cze 14, 2011 (UTC) LK jest generalnie dobry, działa w dobrej sprawie. A jak jest z Helsingiem? Vezok999 16:58, cze 14, 2011 (UTC) Pozbywa się miśków zagrażających Matoranom, więc chyba jest dobry--Guurahk 17:38, cze 14, 2011 (UTC) jak dla mnie nowa zbroja wymiata. ale gdzie jest teraz ten znak rakhszi? >HETROX 23< Gdybyś wiedział, że znakiem Rahksi jest głowa Rahkshi (poczytaj), znalazłbyś go bez problemu Vezok999 18:09, cze 14, 2011 (UTC) Veziu, on wie... W nowej wersji znaku nie ma. W ostatnim zdaniu Mocy i Uzbrojenia pisze, że znak pojawia się tylko w ważnych chwilach. Efekt uboczny żywiołu...--Guurahk 18:34, cze 14, 2011 (UTC) Nowa wersja jest świetna! Uwielbiam dodatki typu naudniki Skralla na rękach,czy nagolenniki z naramienników Matoro.Kolory świetne, wręcz ubóstwiam to połączenie.Ocena za wygląd:10/10.Technika....inikowiec,więc musi starczyć 5/10.Ale i tak jest świetny,a w porównaniu ze starą wersją to prawdziwe arcydzieło :) Kapura98 09:08, cze 15, 2011 (UTC) okej. pora załatfić ci ocenę GURU. wczesniejsza wersja niebardzo mi śię podoba kolorystycznie, ale budowa to już inna bajka świetna. wersja 2.0 to kompletnie inny koszmar ;). idealne do fabuły łowcy potworów i duchów. świetna kolorystyka, piękna budowa tak jak lubię więcej niż dwie bronie. co to dużo gadać. dla wersji1.0 6+/10 wersja2.0 10+/10 >HETROX 23< Dobrze, dlaczego zapomniałem ocenić Helsinga? Tak więc wersja number 1 ma jakieś 5,5/10. Barwy nie pasują do Toa Duchów, Znak Rahkshi razi mnie swoją bordowością a kolor czarnej śmierci mi nie pasi (wszystko takie białe czy niebieskie, a to akurat czarne). Z kolei wersja 2.0 lepsza Wszystko mi wygląda jak należ, ręce super, nogi super, broń... że co, ku*na? Przecie on ma: topór jęku (przemieniony, bo czarny). Ostrze Duszy (takie samo, stopa Radiaka), Czarną Śmierć (identyczna jak w wersji 1.0) oraz... Topór Cienia? Przecież to miotacz jest... Vixir, Toa of ice 21:42, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Rzeczywiście, Czarna Śmierć powinna być biała... A kto ci powiedzial że ten miotacz to Topór Cienia? Kiepski w tym jesteś... Ostrze duszy i czarna śmierź nie budzą podejżeń, czarny miecz Skralla Stars i srebrny sztylet od Radiaka. Topór Jęku miał już Helsing sprzed spotkania z Metarionem, więc jego wygląd jest jasny- dwa pazury Matoro Mahri i srebrna Avohkii Został tylko Topór Cienia, który jest czarnym pazurem z bodajże końcówki miecza Skralla 2009. A ten miotacz? On nie jest bronią, on jest narzędziem "Część energii której nie może pomieścić umieszcza w kuli zamontowanej na prawym ramieniu". Dziękuję i do widzenia Vezok999 09:29, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) Taaa... nie doczytałem. Topora Jęku nie było na zdjęciu, myślałem, że nowy jest, czy coś. A ten miotacz to coś jak twoje (chyba) Kryształy Elementarne czy jakoś tak... Vixir, Toa of ice 10:21, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) Te linki do ostrza duszy, to bym wyrzucił, bo wysyła do FFa Muge'a. - The_Bionicle_PL 23:32, lut 10, 2012 (UTC) Tia...skoro jest Ostrze Duszy (FF), to może tu zrobić Ostrze Duszy (Broń) ?Toa Mugetsu225. Jasne, nie ma sprawy, zaraz zmienię odnośnik.--Guurahk 17:39, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Eee...Zmień raczej link,bo nadal odsyła do opowiadania Mugetsu. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Na wikii nie ma linków tylko właśnie odnośniki, o ile link to nie to samo co odnośnik, tylko w wersji angielskiej. Zmieniłem to, ale żeby zadziałało musi powstać inny artykuł mianowicie "Ostrze Duszy (Broń)"--Guurahk 20:18, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) A myślałem, że rozgorzała dyskusja na temat Helsinga w CS, lub w Po śladach... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Heh, uwierz mi, wolałbym, żeby tak było ;]--Guurahk 21:05, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Po co ta czerwona głowa rahkshi na brzuchu? Toa podoba mi się o wiele bardziej niż matoranin. OdrodzonyStarożytny 09:42, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ymmm, Seke? Jaki znowu Matoranin? O.o ViktoriaForever! 10:17, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) :Seke, powaliłeś mnie >.> Po pierwsze - nie ma Matoranina, po drugie - słyszałeś o czymś takim jak znak Rahkshi?--Guurahk 11:06, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) ::MONDRY Seke! ViktoriaForever!]] 11:15, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: Mondry Sake chyba myśli, że Helsing w białych kolorkach to matoranin.CaptainObvious 12:44, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, mój analfabetyzm znów daje się we znaki. Znak rahkshi? Nie, nie słyszałem.OdrodzonyStarożytny 11:16, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ymmm, Seke? Jaki znowu analfabetyzm? O.o ViktoriaForever! 11:59, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Ło kur***!Ja pier****!(Guru, sorki za przekleństwa)Sake i jego intelekt oraz wiedza o FB.A czytałeś chociaż jakiś FF Kopaki?CaptainObvious 12:39, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) O_O El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Mózg Rozj***ny! I Came To Play! 16:28, lip 5, 2012 (UTC)